L'Infiltré (Build - Fallout 4)
L' infiltré est un Build pour Fallout 4. Généralité L'infiltré est un Build écrit par Brenna Hillier, se basant sur une totale discrétion et une arme unique nommée "l'Infiltrateur". Le but est ici de se faufiler, utiliser le S.V.A.V., infliger des dégâts critiques furtifs considérables et ne jamais se faire tirer dessus. Les Attributs S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Tout build démarre par ce choix crucial en début de partie, qui consiste à attribuer des points dans vos Attributs S.P.E.C.I.A.L.. Ces 7 catégories prédominantes influent sur les compétences pouvant être débloquées par la suite. Il est donc conseillé de bien choisir les Attributs principaux, pour ne pas y dépenser des points qui auraient pu être conservé afin de déverrouiller des Rangs d'Aptitudes. À noter que dès votre sortie de l’Abri 111, vous pouvez obtenir un point d’Attribut supplémentaire en lisant simplement le livre "Tu êtes S.P.E.C.I.A.L !" dans la chambre de Shaun dans votre ancienne maison de Sanctuary. Nous travaillons avec l’hypothèse que vous avez 29 points à distribuer (21 dans l’écran de configuration des personnages, sept statistiques de départ minimum et une dans le livre). Pour démarrer efficacement le Build de l'Infiltré, il faut pour cela attribuer des points comme suit : Cette première variante possède un bon équilibre et peut être utilisée par les personnages préférant une approche comportant des rapports entre personnages et des chaînes de ravitaillement. Un Point supplémentaire est mis en Agilité pour de meilleurs gains en Points d'Action et en discrétion. Cette alternative correspond aux personnages ne voulant pas s'encombrer de la partie relationnelle et installation dans le monde, et de ce fait plus orientée sur l'action. La Chance élevée permet de spammer les Coups Critiques et d’utiliser au début Tueur en Série comme une compétence de base, plutôt que de la garder comme un complément optionnel de fin de partie. Le personnage est également un peu moins fragile. Conseils et Compétences Pour des informations détaillées sur chaque compétence, voir la page "Compétences de Fallout 4". Une fois les Attributs S.P.E.C.I.A.L. mis en place, il est temps de décider quelles Compétences monter en fonction du passage des niveaux. Le monde de Fallout 4 regorge de ressources, il est donc préférable de choisir Serrurier comme compétence afin de se procurer du matériel de qualité supérieure. Il est néanmoins possible de s'en passer. L'Aptitude principale au cœur du Build Infiltré est Furtivité. Les deux autres compétences les plus importantes à choisir sont Ninja et Homme d'Action / Femme d'Action. Le premier augmente les dégâts des attaques furtives, tandis que le second restaure les Points d'Action plus rapidement. Pistolero - Tirer peu, mais tirer juste. Nous nous concentrerons donc sur des armes non-automatiques, la compétence augmentera les dégâts des pistolets non-automatiques (et synergise avec l'Infiltrateur). Fana d'Armes - Quelques rangs, qui peuvent être utiles afin de créer des mods à appliquer sur son pistolet. Marchand de Sable - Pour finir, un infiltré doit toujours tirer juste, mais également se faire discret et on le rappelle, ne jamais être détecté : cette compétence augmentera les dégâts infligés par une arme avec un silencieux. Une fois le niveau maximum atteint dans ces compétences, il peut être utile d'augmenter les compétences suivantes : - Coups Super Critiques (augmente les dégâts des coups critiques), Tonton Flingueur et Tueur en Série sont d'excellentes compétences additionnelles de fin de partie, permettant de passer d'une victime à une autre avec une rapidité apocalyptique. Si les colonies et l'artisanat ne vous intéressent pas, prenez-les aussi tôt que possible. - Chef Local, Fana de Capsules et un rang d' Infirmier sont requis afin de construire et étendre de bonnes colonies. - Recycleur, et plus important encore la compétence Scientifique vous permettront de fabriquer beaucoup d'excellent équipement pour les colonies ainsi que de meilleurs mods - si vous êtes disposés à collecter des objets et les ramener à des Ateliers. - Si vous avez des points à dépenser, Fana d'Armes est excellent pour augmenter vos armes. Vous pouvez également considérer Armurier comme une alternative viable si vous souhaitez moder votre armure pour une meilleure discrétion grâce aux effets tels que "Muffled", mais la Furtivité est nativement assez forte et une armure plus silencieuse n'est pas nécessaire si l'ennemi ne vous voit jamais. Afin d'obtenir la totalité des Compétences mentionnées ci-dessus, il est nécessaire d'attribuer des Points supplémentaires dans certains Attributs (2 points en Agilité et 5 points en Chance) comme suit : La totalité de ces compétences pourront être débloquées aux alentours du niveau 50. Astuce: Une fois tous les pré-requis ci-dessus complétés, il est possible de maximiser la Perception pour augmenter le potentiel des meurtres de masse en mode S.V.A.V. Pour collecter encore plus de trésors dans vos aventures, il est utile d'augmenter la Force à 6 et prendre la compétence Reins d'Acier. Feuille de route Avec un démarrage dans cette configuration, voici une attribution optimisée des compétences : } |- | 30 | Un point en Chance | 4 | Agilité 7 | | |- | 31 | Marchand de Sable | 3 | Agilité 4 | Les armes équipées d'un silencieux infligent 50% de dégâts furtifs supplémentaires. | |- | 32 | Un point en Chance | 5 | Agilité 7 | | |- | 33 | Ninja | 3 | Agilité 7 | Les attaques furtives à distance infligent 3,5 fois plus de dégâts et les attaques furtives au corps-à-corps, 10 fois plus. | |- | 39 | Homme d'Action / Femme d'Action | 3 | Agilité 7 | Vos points d'action se régénèrent 75% plus rapidement. | |- | 40 | Furtivité | 5 | Agilité 3 | Les ennemis lointains perdent votre trace quand vous vous déplacez de manière furtive. | |- | 41 | Fana d'Armes | 4 | Intelligence 3 | Vous pouvez accéder aux modules d'armes de rang 4. | |- | 42 | Recycleur | 3 | Intelligence 5 | Les fouilles permettent d'obtenir plus. | |- | 44 | Pistolero | 5 | Agilité 1 | Les pistolets non automatiques infligent deux fois plus de dégâts, leurs attaques ont plus de chances de désarmer la cible et peuvent même rendre infirme. | |} Utilisation du Build Ce build se joue lentement et avec précaution. Chaque fois que vous approchez d'une structure, mettez-vous accroupi, en mode Discrétion. Vérifiez que votre barre de PA est à son maximum, et enclenchez le S.V.A.V. Dès lors que vous repérez un ennemi en S.V.A.V. avec une chance de toucher de plus de 65%, tirez; avec une probabilité raisonnable de Chance vous obtiendrez un bonus d'attaque furtive. * S'il y a plusieurs ennemis, vous pouvez opter pour une attaque furtive sur chacun d'un, pour démarrer. * Abattez les ennemis proches et au corps-à-corps car ils sont plus difficiles à échapper. * Si vous avez le choix entre plusieurs membres avec une bonne chance de toucher : ** Visez les jambes des attaquants au corps-à-corps. ** Visez les bras et la tête des ennemis utilisant des armes à feu. * Dès que vous avez détruit un membre, abandonnez votre attaque S.V.A.V. et réenclenchez-la immédiatement pour toucher une cible différente. * Si vous avez détruit la jambe d'un attaquant en mêlée, ignorez-le et bougez vers un autre ennemi. Dans les bas niveau, vous pouvez terminer vos attaques SVAV pour en définitive attirer une demi-douzaine d'ennemis en colère vers vous. Fuyez. Rompez leur champ de vision en vous accroupissant. Attendez qu'ils cessent de vous chercher. Répétez l'opération autant de fois qu'il y a d'ennemis. Cette mécanique de Build peut être ennuyante au début du jeu, mais devient vraiment intéressante après avoir monté quelques niveaux : il est ensuite possible de nettoyer des pièces entières en mode S.V.A.V. sans que l'ennemi ne détecte votre présence, sans avoir besoin de fuir pour se cacher de nouveau. Équipement nécessaire The key weapon of the Infiltrator build is the Deliverer. This gun is awarded to you when you join the Railroad faction. Its amazing special power is that it uses less Action Points in VATS, and has an increased chance to hit. So what? So everything. At higher levels of the Infiltrator build, I’m talking so many shots queued up in VATS that the vanilla user interface literally could account for them; until Bethesda patched the display, the game had no way to display how many shots you’d deal out in a single turn. Get this gun and mod the shit out of it; if you haven’t got the perks to craft mods, try checking in with Tinker Tom at Railroad HQ, as he sometimes sells Deliverer mods. A suppressor comes standard and shall never be removed. Do what you like with sights, although note that you’ll be using VATS mostly. Get the most powerful receiver you can to increase the damage, but don’t go automatic – you’ll lose the benefits of the Gunslinger perk. (I don’t recommend going automatic in general as it means using more ammo to get the same job done. If you really must, be sure to sub out Gunslinger for Commando when choosing perks.) You can sometimes find 10mm legendaries with the same perk as the Deliverer; they’re not as powerful as a similarly-modded Deliverer, but make a good stopgap while you’re waiting for the real thing. Just don’t use up all your ammo at low levels! For your back-up guns, look for anything with VATS, accuracy or AP-related bonuses (the Tinker Tom Special, purchasable in Railroad HQ, is a pretty good example), or just good old fashioned extra damage. Whatever you pick, try to put a suppressor on it. Sneaking not your bag? Try the bombastic One-Punch Man. Armour-wise, the lighter the better while your Sneak perk is low, but you can afford to go a bit heavier as you get harder to detect. To be honest, you won’t need to; you will almost never be hit, so who cares? I tend to stick to leather, sometimes modded up with pockets, muffling and shadowing, and worn over clothing with native or modded-in damage reduction (the Railroad can help you with that). Fuck Power Armor right off immediately; it’s not any use at all to this build. There are a couple of Legendary armour bonuses that are worth grabbing if you find them. Chameleon makes Sneak unbelievably easy, although the visual effect is really annoying. VATS-enhanced armour pieces are pretty common once you’re about 20 levels in, and are a big help. Finally, you definitely want to snaffle any U.S. Covert Operations Manual books you find, as they’ll permanently boost your Sneak ability. Catégorie:Builds de Fallout 4